World of Illusions
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: The Eye of the moon plan is succeeded. Madara has the complete control over the world. The few who are able to escape the genjutsu are constantly on the run. The Kage are forced to obey Madara. Rachel (OC) is stuck with him in Konoha. Some people try to resist the new regime but is it enough to push the new king from his throne? M to be save. Sequel to The end of the world.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello my dear readers! Here comes the sequel to The end of the world! Since I read the first Madara-wins-the-war-story I wanted to write one on my own and when I had a writing block with The end of the world once I got this idea. For all those who haven't read the prequel, I did a little summary of the main points.**

**The Universe: It's an endless dark nothingness in space with magical energy swirling around. When this energy forms together it creates a portal which often leads into other parallel spaces. Those spaces have each another world called planets like the Earth. Often the planets are connected through magic bounds which go through the universe. It can happen that they are connected that strongly that a portal appears on the two connected planets. It never lasts long but once in a time a creature from one planet enters this portal and appears on the other planet. Sometimes it finds the way back before the portal closes again, but mostly it's stuck on the other planet forever. When a planet dies, the planets connected to it could be destroyed too though it's not certain.**

**The Guardians of Destiny: To prevent that all portals will close sometime and that too many planets die, the Guardians of Destiny exist. They know about every portal, every space, and every planet. They collect data from all creatures and worlds to analyze them. Furthermore they are the only creatures who can gain the exact course of destiny. The Destiny is an unexplained phenomenon that leads the course of the Universe and holds it all together. The Guardians take care that this course won't change.**

**Chloe: She was one of the Guardians of Destiny. When the ninja planet was destined to be destroyed during the fourth great ninja war by Madare she stepped in and turned back time as well as teleportated a human from Earth (Rachel) to the ninja planet. Since then she tried to protect Rachel and to change the course of Destiny but failed in the end. She died in a battle with her superior Eve but before she died she had warned Nagato about Madara who had ignored her warning first.**

**Madara: He was resurrected by Eve. Determined to do the Eye of the moon plan he caught the remaining Jinchuriki. However he only got a part of Kurama's chakra but still activated the genjutsu and threw the world into his genjutsu.**

**Time Line: Because of sped up events this story starts at the end of Naruto's three year training gap. The persons who have died so far are Chloe, Eve and Obito. The latter was killed by Madara.**

**I hope that this gave you enough insight to continue with the story. The Universe effect will step into the background throughout this story and is not that important like it was in the first part.**

**This is a story with an actual plot which I already have in my mind. I'll try to do the characters as believable and realistic as possible. In general this story will be dark, there will be only small traces of humor and maybe romance, but they will be the exception. Also some characters will die! They won't be only unimportant random shinobi but canon characters.**

**Previously: Rachel has informed Tsunade about Madara and his Eye of the moon plan. The Hokage sent her with an anbu team on Jiraya's trail who in the meantime confronted Madara with Naruto. The two managed to get away but they were injured badly. When the anbu and Rachel arrive at the hospital where Naruto and Jiraya found shelter, they travel back with Naruto to Konoha. Jiraya is too injured so one of the anbu stays by his side. Meanwhile Itachi and Sasuke started their battle in the Uchiha hideout.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own characters and the plot. The rest belongs to Kishimoto.**

**Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

We all stopped in our tracks when we felt it. A heavy mass of chakra that pushed us down, took away our breath.

What… what was this?

"Look!" Naruto called from behind me. I turned to him and saw him looking up, pointing at the sky. I too looked up and gasped. Even though it was the middle of the day, the moon was suddenly visible, but not only that, the sky had turned red like by sunset but much darker.

A thought hit me. Could this be…?

No… Were we too late?

The moon was turning red like the sky and then the earth followed. Everything was covered in this bloody crimson color. Scared and amazed at the same time I looked up at the sky, watching as black clouds appeared out of nowhere, getting drawn toward the moon. Horrified I watched as they moved directly in front of the moon and took the form of three dots.

"What is this?" Naruto asked next to me. "Is this a Sharingan in the moon?"

I couldn't answer him but only stared at the bloody red moon with the three red dots in it. He had done it. He had used the small part of Kurama's chakra that had been in the cut limp. Madara just had successfully casted a genjutsu which would allow him to control the whole world. He had won.

"Rachel!" Naruto suddenly yelled at me. I hadn't noticed that I had slumped to the ground, shaking.

I hadn't made it. The world was lost. I failed.

"Rachel!" The last remaining Jinchuriki shook me violently which brought me out of my state. Still trembling slightly I stood up.

"Is this the genjutsu?" the pig masked anbu asked. I could only nod.

Everything had been for nothing. Madara had won.

"What should we do now?" the other anbu asked, shifting in his stance.

We couldn't do anything. Just wait until the genjutsu would also affect us.

No… Maybe there was still a chance.

"Naruto, you have to leave, now!" I didn't know what would happen next, but I knew that Naruto had to hide. But could he even hide himself in a world that was controlled by the chaser himself?

"What? Why? I won't hide from that bastard!" he said angrily.

I only shook my head, the panic dwelled up in my body but I managed to put it aside. Keep cool headed, Rachel.

"With the genjutsu he just has created on the moon he is able to control the world. But because of the fact that he only has a part of Kurama's chakra the illusion may not be complete. Maybe we still have a chance but only as long as he won't get you so you have to hide. Don't trust anyone, I don't know how war his influence is reaching. Got it?" I said looking straight into his blue confused eyes.

"Wait, who's Kurama?" I stared at him dumbfounded with the two anbus still watching us silently.

"The nine-tails, his name is Kurama. If he doesn't want to fall into Madara's hands then he should help you against the genjutsu" I said remembering that a biju can free its Jinchuriki from a genjutsu like the eight tails should have did with Killer B at their fight against Sasuke.

"But what's about you? I won't leave you all just like that alone!"

"This is neither about the anbu nor about me! We probably will be controlled by the genjutsu in any second, at least I will. I'm too weak to resist! I don't want to be the fault that you'll get caught, so go!"

"Don't worry Naruto, we will be fine" the fox masked anbu said and I could hear him smile.

The anbu squad leader nodded. "We'll hold Madara off in the case he should cross this path."

Naruto still seemed to struggle if he really should leave but then he nodded surprisingly. He just looked at us with determined eyes. Maybe he already felt the pressure of the genjutsu like I did. However, he turned and ran away.

I looked after him with a faint smile before I turned to face the moon again, shivering by the sight of the red that was painting the sky and earth.

Suddenly I heard a swishing sound and then two thuds. Shocked I looked down to see both of the anbus lying on the earth, dead. Blood was streaming out of fresh wounds in their chest where the kunais had hit them.

"You're still alive" his voice suddenly said from behind me. Shocked I spun around. There he was standing; his arms crossed in front of his chest, dressed in his red armor, his expression arrogant and victorious, and behind him was the female anbu member who had accompanied us on the way from Konoha but who had left in the small hospital with Jiraya.

Jiraya… I just hoped that Madara hadn't killed him.

"Where is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails?" he asked calmly, moving closer with the anbu following him. Apparently she was already under his influence.

I still felt the pressure of the genjutsu, but while he asked the question its power on my mind increased drastically, and I heard the answer already in my head._ I sent him away._ I opened my lips to reply but surprisingly I said: "He ran away when he saw the Sharingan."

Madara sighed. "In which direction did he run to?"

_North._ I lifted my arm and pointed in the southern direction. Madara nodded and then Zetsu rose from the ground next to him. He gazed at me curiously and I took a step back, gulping at the intense stare eh gave me through his golden eyes.

"Zetsu, track down the Jinchuriki brat, he went south. But I want him alive" Madara instructed him and the plant man sank into the ground again.

The Uchiha then turned his attention back to me. "Now, what should I do with you?" he asked stepping closer to me. If I wouldn't have been frozen on the spot I would have stumbled backwards but so I didn't move when he gripped my chin and forced me to look into his demonic eyes.

"You're only a little brat with no powers or abilities. However, you have great knowledge of this world and because of my… timeout… I could use someone like you who knows exact details about my probable enemies." He mustered my shaking form and then his lips turned into a smirk.

"You'll come with me and be my personal assistant." He turned and said to the anbu: "Carry her; I don't want to lose any time."

I still just stood there completely frozen, wide-eyed and shaking.

The nightmare had begun.

* * *

It was a change in the air, a red layer which came down from the sky that made Itachi look up. Shocked he saw that the moon had risen even though it was still in the middle of the day. But what was more shocking was the Sharingan that shone down on the earth, painting everything in its red light.

"So they did it" he mumbled. The question was just whether it had been Madara or Obito who had casted the genjutsu.

"What is this? What are you doing Itachi?" Sasuke asked. He was standing opposite from him on the roof of the Uchiha hideout.

"This isn't me" Itachi replied slowly. Then he felt it; the pressure of the genjutsu. It was strong and he gasped slightly from the force of it. Sasuke also had a pained expression on his face and stumbled slightly, touching his head while he still gazed up at the moon.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the younger Uchiha asked confused, forgetting shortly their ongoing battle.

Itachi wiped the blood away from his right eye. Surprisingly he felt that his strength had increased, his heart didn't hurt anymore, he could see clearly. Was this a side-effect of the genjutsu?

"Damn Itachi, give me some answers!" Sasuke yelled still clutching his head.

"Like I said, it's a powerful genjutsu that should control all living beings on the world and make them bend to the will of a single person."

"And who is that?" That was a good question…

"I don't know." But he had a bad feeling about it. The chakra that was coming from the moon and was spreading the genjutsu was powerful and evil, almost suffocating. Wherever this was meant to create a peaceful world or not, Itachi didn't want that he or his brother would be controlled by it.

"We have to leave now, before the caster will get alert on us" he said stepping to the edge of the roof.

"Wait, Itachi! Where the hell do you think you are going?!" Sasuke yelled drawing his sword. Itachi sighed. Time was running out and he knew that he couldn't explain everything to his brother now.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" he said softly. Before the younger Uchiha knew what was happening Itachi had appeared right beside him and drew him into his genjutsu. With his strength back his brother couldn't fight against it and so Itachi picked his unconscious body up. With one last glance at the moon he jumped off the roof and ran quickly into the woods, hiding his chakra the best he could.

* * *

Gaara was just about to write something when he saw the red shiver shining into his office. Frowning slightly he stood up and stepped out onto his balcony. The people had gathered in the streets, talking and pointing into the sky and to the black and red moon. What was the meaning of this?

"Gaara!" Temari called as she and Kankuro joined him on the balcony. "Do you have any idea what is going on?" she asked.

Kankuro glanced up. "Yeah, why the hell is there a Sharingan in the moon? And why is the moon visible anyway when we have the middle of the day?" he asked confused but Gaara only shook his head slightly.

"I don't know."

Meanwhile in Konoha Tsunade was also looking out of her office into the sky, tightening her grip on the tea cup in her hands.

"Lady Tsunade, what's going on?" Shizune asked confused and worried as she stepped next to her master.

"I hope that I'm not right but I'm afraid that it's too late" she said glaring at the moon, her grip tightened even more until the cup broke.

Shizune's eyes widened. "You mean that Madara succeeded?"

Tsunade didn't answer but yelled: "Assemble all jonin and chunin on the Hokage tower's roof as quick as possible! We need an emergency plan!"

"Yes!" They both left the office, Shizune running outside while Tsunade was heading to the top of the tower. Arriving there she tried to suppress the upcoming fear and panic while she stared at the village, her village.

Jiraya… Naruto… If Madara did the genjutsu it must mean that he must have found them.

Please you two… Don't be dead.

* * *

"Nagato, do you feel that too?" Konan asked. They were in the hidden chamber in Amegakure, Nagato just wanted to change his paths when they felt the force pressing down on their minds.

The red haired only nodded. "It feels like… a genjutsu."

"I'll go checking it" Konan said and changed into paper, floating out of the chamber and to the room which was connected to the tongue. She changed back into her human form and stepped outside.

Everything was painted red. The houses, the streets, the sky… There was a shimmer of red laying over everything. But the thing which was most out of place was the big red moon that was shining down. It had three dots in it, forming a Sharingan. Konan frowned in confusion. What was going on?

She went back to Nagato, reporting him what she just had seen. His ringed eyes widened. "No…" he mumbled. Chloe's final words came in his head again. _"If the moon changes red, it will be over. Then Madara had casted the illusion. Then you have to run. Protect these eyes."_ He hadn't believed her back then.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

* * *

**If you have questions or if something is unclear please don't hesitate to contact and ask me! Also I will continue this story under all circumstances but it still would be great if you could bless me with reviews because I'm the kind of person who jumps up and down in joy if I receive one ;D  
**

**The next chapter will follow within 24 hours.**


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival of the new King

**Like promised, here comes the next, very long chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The arrival of the new King  
**

I was carried by the anbu woman while she and Madara were jumping through the forest, hopping from one branch to another. The red light of the moon shone down on us and the genjutsu was giving me a headache.

What I didn't understand though was: How had I been able to resist it? When Madara had asked me about Naruto I already had wanted to tell him the truth but then I had been able to force myself to a lie, the same had happened with the direction. You aren't supposed to be able to lie when under a genjutsu, especially not when you're a weakling like me. Obviously Madara thought the same thing and that I was also under the influence of his genjutsu, but was I?

I needed more situations where I could test it, but Madara mustn't doubt that I was under his control or he would kill me after all.

Who knew, maybe I wasn't that weak after all but immune or something like that.

* * *

"Hey Zetsu, what the fuck is the meaning of this shitty red moon? And why didn't we find the damn beast in the place where you freaking told us he fucking would be!" Hidan ranted as soon as he noticed Zetsu. They were standing in a field, looking up at the red and black round ball on the sky.

"We can explain" Zetsu said.

"I fucking hope so or I will sacrifice you to Jashin!"

"Hidan just shut up!" Kakuzu growled irritated. "You know what is going on?" he then asked the plant man who nodded.

"It's Lord Madara. He did cast a genjutsu on the moon in order to bring peace to this world."

"Who in Jashin's name is Madara?" Hidan asked with a frown making his partner almost face palm.

"Do you actually know anything that hasn't to do with your shitty religion?" he growled making Hidan snap.

"Hey, don't insult jashinism you old geezer or I'll shove my scythe up your old damn ass and-"

**"He wants to see you"** black Zetsu interrupted him. "Yes, you should come to him as soon as possible; **he's waiting in Konohagakure for you.** It will be fine, Madara has the citizens already under control and they won't even notice you. **Just hurry up.**" With that Zetsu disappeared to bring the art duo as well as Kisame the same message.

"Ts, damn plant freak" Hidan muttered placing his scythe on his back. "Hey Kakuzu, what shall we do?"

Kakuzu glanced at the moon. Of course he could also feel the power, but neither he nor his partner was affected by the genjutsu. "We'll find out what's going on" he said and turned to the direction of Konoha.

* * *

Because of sudden rumors spreading through the streets, saying that someone important was about to visit them, the citizens and shinobi of the Hidden Leaf came together at the sides of the main street. The rookies who actually weren't rookies anymore but chunin and jonin were there too, speculating like everybody else who the person might be that was about to arrive. The moon with the weird comas in it was still visible but no one was worried about it. As long as their Hokage was there they had nothing to worry about. They were save here in Konoha, also why should anybody want to attack them now? They lived in peace with every nation after all.

Suddenly the visitors started looking toward where the gate of the Hidden Leaf was. The visitor was about to arrive. Then first whispers were heard.

"Who is this?"

"Isn't this Madara Uchiha?"

"You mean one of Konoha's funders?"

"Shouldn't he have died?"

"Who is the girl next to him?"

"She doesn't seem to be a ninja… Maybe she is his personal assistant."

"Hey, I know this girl from somewhere" Ino said narrowing her eyes at the brown haired young girl with the little chakra. She didn't remember though meeting her in the barbecue restaurant only a few weeks ago, before they all had participated in the chunin exam.

"Yeah I know. But it would be too troublesome trying to remember" Shikamaru said with a shrug and so they fully concentrated on the highly person next to the girl who was walking toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

I was walking next to Madara into Konoha. The anbu woman had disappeared as we had arrived and we were now stepping into the village without any guards at our side. It wasn't like Madara would need them anyway. The crowd looked at him with open mouths and sparkling eyes like he was some kind of a popstar. Even though he had the same blank expression like usual and didn't even seem to notice the people, I still had the feeling that everyone just had assembled because Madara made them doing so. He was practically walking down the street like a King. The only thing missing was everyone falling to their knees in front of him, I thought darkly.

It didn't seem like anyone even suggested that something could be wrong with a Sharingan moon in the middle of the day or a dead living legend in their streets. Madara's influence of the people was frightening. Before we had stepped through the gate he had instructed me to point everyone out who could be a resisting problem for him. Maybe that was the reason why he let the people come together.

The whole time my mind was screaming at me as soon as I got a glance of Sakura, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten or other Jonin I recognized from the Manga. If I didn't want to be suspicious I had to say something so I pointed or nodded at the persons and said that they were friends of Naruto or involved in important battles but minimized slightly the dramatic effect my mind was giving me. Madara though didn't even seem to care about it greatly. Why should he anyway? The people were under his control, I was the only one who knew what was really going on. I still haven't found a plausible idea why I was immune or why he wanted to know his former enemies even though everyone was in his illusion. Maybe the genjutsu wasn't complete yet, maybe he needed all of Kurama's chakra being extracted…

I was so deepened in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice that we had arrived at the Hokage tower by now. We walked through a door and Tsunade awaited us, standing in front of the large window, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"What do you want?!" she hissed and I wondered if she was influenced or not.

"Talking with you about a regime change, Fifth. With me as the new leader of this world your petty Senju village belongs to me too." His tone was deep, threatening, warning but completely calm like he was talking about the weather.

"Why should I do this?" she asked and I highly doubted that she was caught in his illusion if she was able to talk to him like this.

"I've got the power to destroy your village in an instant. So you either cooperate in doing as I say and obeying my orders or your village and the villagers will be gone in a second."

Tsunade glared at him with pure hatred. Yep, she was definitely not influenced.

"Alright, but don't treat the villagers like your toys! They are still ninjas and citizens of the Leaf!" He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Fine, as long as you will keep them calm. But remember that I will know about every incident the moment its happening." My heart dropped. Even if Madara hadn't complete control yet, I doubted that there would be much resisting if even the Hokage had no other choice left than doing as he said.

"Now leave us alone, _Hokage_" he said with clear disgust in his voice. Tsunade glared at him a last time with narrowed eyes before she walked past us and left her own office, slamming the door shut vilently. Sighing Madara sat down on the big chef seat, relaxed and took a look out of the window.

"Do you want to tell me anything about this woman?" He asked without looking at me but continued to stare outside.

_She's a Senju and the granddaughter of Hashirama!_

"She is strongly on the Jinchuriki's side but she will do anything to save her village." I doubted that he would be happy to hear that she was a relative of his former rival so it would probably be better to leave that fact unsaid.

"Like I thought, this will be the weakness of all the Kages with thus I can control them without wasting too much of my powers on them." The pressure of the genjutsu slowly gave me a headache. I didn't know how much longer I could continue fighting against it without my head exploding. I gazed outside and gasped when I saw the mountain where actually should be the faces of all the previous Kages carved in. Now however it only showed Tsunade's face and next to it, much bigger, Madara's. I heard him chuckle.

"Do you like it?" Numbly I nodded.

"Why… Why did you leave the Hokage's face if I may ask, Lord Madara?"

"If I should loosen the hold on them they might get angry if the face of their current official leader is missing. Sentimental idiots" he mumbled with distaste in his eyes.

"Lord Madara, they are here." Shrieking I turned around just to find Zetsu sticking out of the wall right behind me. Madara nodded.

"Good, they should come in."

Confused I watched Zetsu leave, wondering who would be the guests. To be honest I didn't except it to be them.

The door opened and Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame entered, let by Zetsu. Their eyes wandered immediately either to Madara or me.

"What's the little bitch doing here?" Hidan spoke first.

"Who cares about the girl?" Sasori said with his usual bored voice. "I would rather know what is going on" he said glancing at Madara with narrowed eyes.

Madara explained it to them. He told them about the Eye of the moon plan, his partnership with Obito which ended with the younger Uchiha's death right after his tried betrayal – what was also new to me – and the fact that he created a new world where he could control everything with his genjutsu.

"So you want to say that this prick Tobi who was actually a damn Uchiha worked with you to control the rest of us with your fucking Sharingan eyes?!" Deidara growled, hatred dripping like venom from his voice. It was understandable regarding his disgust with everything Uchiha-related.

"No" Madara said completely calm, sitting in the big chair like the King on his throne. "I created this world to end all the wars. I don't want to control anyone." Yeah, right, I thought sarcastically. "But many of these people would rather see me dead than trying to understand what I'm about to achieve, that's why I need to control them. However, Zetsu told me about Akatsuki. You helped me greatly with the capture of the Jinchurikis, that's why I would like you to work for me. There will be trouble rising from the ninja villages and I need persons who can bring this under control" he said looking at each of the Akatsuki members who were listening closely.

"I don't see why we should work for an Uchiha, un" Deidara growled.

Kisame though shrugged. "Why not? It won't be any different than working for Pain I guess."

"Speaking of which, do any of you know where he, Konan or Itachi might be?" Madara asked, making me listen closely. Did this mean that they had escaped his grasp?

"Well, Itachi was about to confront his brother in a battle" Kisame explained. "When I saw the moon I went to the Uchiha hideout to check it out but neither Itachi nor Sasuke where there."

"As for Lord Pain, he's probably with Konan in Amegakure" Sasori said.

"No, he's not. **We've already been there**."

"Hn. Well, sooner or later they will show up" the Uchiha said and stood up, walking around the desk and facing the members. "So, will you work for me?"

"Wait, I still don't get it I think" Hidan said scratching the back of his head. "So you say that this freaking moon makes everyone your slave if you want to?" Kisame chuckled and Kakuzu gave his partner a glare which he ignored. Madara though nodded with a blank expression. "If you want to interpret it that way, yes that's more or less the case."

"If we work for you goes this advantage for us too then? I mean everyone having to obey your orders is pretty fucking great" he said with a wide smirk and a look in his eyes I didn't like. "Then even fuck-face over here could finally find a woman who wouldn't run away screaming by his-"

He was cut off by Kakuzu's hardened hand lifting him into the air by his throat, choking him until his face turned purple. The miser's aura was screaming bloody murder and I resisted the urge to run out of the office screaming. Everybody else though acted like nothing was happening, for them Kakuzu trying to kill Hidan probably was a daily scene.

"This idiot here has a point though. If we work for you, what's in it for us?" Kakuzu asked with a complete calm voice, scaring me more than as he would have yelled and screamed.

"I'll pay you of course; it should be more than enough." Kakuzu nodded satisfied at Madara's answer, still not letting go of Hidan who tried to get out of the grip but without success.

"Alright, the Akatsuki will work for you" the miser decided and the others nodded, even Deidara though he had a scowl on his face. Madara smirked.

"I'm glad to hear that. You can stay in the village if you want or not, I'll contact you through Zetsu if I need you. You can go now." With that the Akatsuki members left the office, Kakuzu dragging a desperate trashing Hidan who was on the edge of unconsciousness with him.

* * *

Carefully he pulled his mask down, activating his Sharingan and observing the people. It was like he had thought… Their chakra signatures were disturbed like it would be by a person who was under a genjutsu.

Quickly he put his mask back down. When Tsunade had called together the other jonin and chunin the moment the red moon had risen she had been able to explain shortly to them what was going on before the force of the genjutsu had interrupted them.

Only an hour earlier Kakashi had seen Madara walking through Konoha's main street with the people making space for him, none of them even thinking about an attack. To not draw attention Kakashi had first settled down to observe the things, coming quickly to the conclusion that Madara was indeed controlling everyone through the Sharingan moon. And now he had even the proof.

He had no idea if really everybody was under the genjutsu but he couldn't risk using his Sharingan too often. Who knew if Madara could sense it? He surely wouldn't be amused about him being not under his influence.

However, Kakashi couldn't stay here for too long. Fighting off the genjutsu was draining him; his chakra level was already low. But should he really leave Konoha and everyone behind him?

On the other side, did he even have another chance? It would only be a question of time until Madara would find out about his resistance and Kakashi was clearly no match for the Uchiha legend.

Suddenly the appearance of five people got Kakashi's attention. His unmasked eye widened at the side of the black cloaks and the red clouds. Akatsuki! They were walking through the village; completely calm and no one, not even the shinobi crossing their way, were stopping them. A silver haired man with a scythe on his back and a terrible bruise forming on his neck laughed. "Oh look at these fuckers! We could kill them all on the spot and no one would even fucking care!"

"Shut up Hidan" a big man with a mask covering most of his face growled. "Or next time I won't release you until you black out!"

"Fuck you old bastard!"

"What shall we do now?" the big blue man who Kakashi recognized as Kisame Hoshigaki asked. If he was here, was his partner Itachi also nearby? The copy ninja looked around but he couldn't see the former Leaf ninja.

"I just want to get away from this damn Uchiha, un" the blond, Deidara, growled, kicking a stone away with his hands pushed in his pockets. "I can't believe that we're really working for him now."

Wait, the Akatsuki were working for Madara? Kakashi frowned in worry. That wasn't good.

"Just let it go brat" the puppeteer Sasori said. "There is nothing we can do against it."

"Yeah and we better should make the best out of it" Kisame said grinning.

"Also we're getting paid."

"Oh fuck you and your money, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled.

They walked out of sight and Kakashi sighed. He would leave, hopefully unnoticed. Lady Tsunade had said that Naruto might still be out there. He would go and search his student. Kakashi just hoped that the knucklehead was okay.

* * *

**Yeah, Hidan will be one of the reasons why this story will have some humor aspects hehe. **

**Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: On the run

**Thanks to everyone who already reviewed, followed and favored. Love you guys!**

**This chapter is about the persons who are currently managing to escape Madara's grasp.**

**Chapter 3: On the run **

It was somewhere in Rain Country, big droplets of water were falling to the ground while thick dark clouds were hanging from the sky, turning the landscape into a greyish dark color. Even though it was only afternoon it was already dark so that one could barely see the two figures walking slowly through the rain. They were dressed in black cloaks with white outlined red clouds on them. The right figure seemed to support its partner who breathed heavily in the cold air. Suddenly the left figure stopped and started to cough violently. Blood dripped out of his mouth and fell to the ground, mixing instantly with the rain droplets.

"Nagato!" the right figure, a woman, called out concerned and halted immediately.

"No Konan, we must go on. We're almost there" the man, Nagato, said weakly. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

The woman hesitated but nodded and continued walking, still supporting the thin fragile body of her friend.

"I'm starting to recognize the landscape" the man suddenly said, gazing around the surroundings. They stopped at a dead pitiful looking tree which was out of miracle still standing somehow. They both stood there for a moment, looking down from the little hill they were standing on to a pile of trees, weed and other plants which seemed to grow around an object.

"We're here…" Nagato said and a faint smile appeared on his lips. The woman let go of him and crouched down. After searching a bit she found it: A hidden hatch in the ground. She pulled it up and it revealed a dark tunnel.

Konan pulled out a torch from under her cloak, enlightening it.

They both jumped into the tunnel and followed it until they reached the hatch that was at the other end. Konan pushed against the entrance. Something blocked it but she collected chakra in her hands and pushed harder. Finally the hatch opened and the woman climbed out of the tunnel and helped the man up.

They were in an old little wood house. Plenty of plants and weed had grown during the time, they came through the windows, the wood planks, the ground, and were growing crisscross through the room.

Suddenly files of paper loosened from the woman's skin and formed into shuriken, dashing through the plants so that the two persons could move freely around the room.

Nagato carefully moved to a board. Removing the plants he revealed three cards. Two of them had a red surface; on the third was the picture of a frog. Under these cards were three names written: Nagato, Yahiko and Konan.

The woman stepped next to her friend, smiling sadly at the view of the cards. "It seems like forever since Jiraya-sensei had made them" she said softly. Nagato only nodded.

"We'll all be home" he muttered quietly, remembering when his friend had said it back then when they had to leave the little hut.

Konan placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should get ready for the night" she said and they both turned at the same time to look outside through a little hole in the wood planks. It wasn't completely dark yet but the slight shining of red which came from the moon was enlightening the surroundings anyway, covering it into a ghostly light. Despite of being hidden behind the clothes the moon was still shining down powerful on the world.

* * *

After running away from the Uchiha hideout, with the moon still glooming from the sky and the pressure of the genjutsu on his mind, Itachi arrived with his unconscious brother over his shoulder in a little civilian village. The civilians had all came out of their houses and were staring amazed and frightened at the same time toward the moon. Unnoticed from everyone Itachi made his way through the villagers and into a motel. The young woman in the entrance hall was so confused that she gave him a key without even checking the money, just to run over to the window and to stare outside again.

The Uchiha walked to the room, locked the door from the inside and placed Sasuke on the bed. He knew that if his brother would wake up he would definitely try to kill him again. Unfortunately the circumstances had changed and so Itachi couldn't leave his brother's side just like that; not now.

He had to tell him the truth. If Sasuke would believe him was another question though.

Sighing Itachi walked into the bathroom and came back with some towels which he used to bind Sasuke's hands to the bedpost and his feet together.

He then sat down on a chair near the window, gazing outside with a frown.

* * *

Jiraya's eyes fluttered open. Carefully he opened them wider. Luckily the surrounding light was only dim so that it didn't hurt his eyes. When his blurry vision became sharper and clearer he looked around.

The Sanin was in a strange room that was bare except for the bed and a nightstand. There wasn't a window but only a door. Frowning he attempted to sit on the edge of the bed to stand up just to feel a sharp pain in his chest. Groaning he lifted the blanket. His entire chest was wrapped in bandages, as well as his right arm. He must have been hurt badly… What the hell did just happen?

Naruto… he had been on training with him and then… Tsunade had sent them a message. Red eyes… pain… Madara had attacked him. Jiraya had no idea what had happened after that. Did Naruto escape?

He hoped so. But where was he? That was definitely no hospital.

Wincing slightly in pain he stood up, his mind slightly dizzy. Carefully he walked over to the door and tried to open it. It wasn't locked. He peered outside just to see hallway which was lit through torches. Barefoot he walked through the hallway just to find out that apparently the whole building that had to be underground must be labyrinth. Great…

"In your current state you shouldn't wander around like that" a voice suddenly said calmly from behind him. He knew that voice from somewhere…

Jiraya turned around just to come face to face with a silver haired man who pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Kabuto…" Jiraya growled out. Then that must mean…

"Ah Jiraya my old friend, I see that you're finally awake. It was about time, I was getting worried about you." An icy cold shiver ran down his spine when he turned around.

"Orochimaru" he growled glaring at the snake Sanin who smirked at him in response. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked trying desperately to remember what had happened after the fight.

"You were beaten up and Kabuto found you wandering aimlessly around. You were obviously caught in the genjutsu" Orochimaru explained. His former team mate narrowed his eyes.

"What genjutsu?" Did Madara cast an illusion on him? Did he catch Naruto? However, the thing the snake Sanin told him next made him widening his eyes in horror. Madara had won. The world was caught up in an illusion. The only reason why Jiraya's mind was free now was because of Kabuto expelling the illusion and bringing him into this underground hideout where they apparently were save from Madara's influence for now.

"Why did you bring me down here and fetched me up, Orochimaru? What kind of game are you playing now?" he growled making Orochimaru chuckle in response.

"You are just too suspicious. Right now I'm only observing things but believe it or not, we're currently on the same side" he continued becoming more serious. "I don't like the idea of Madara controlling us neither especially since I still didn't get the access of the Uchiha power yet. Sasuke ran away" he explained with a sigh, seeing Jiraya raising an eyebrow in question. "However it would be unwise to get into action yet that's why I settled down here."

"You mean you are hiding like the coward you are" Jiraya growled but Orochimaru only shrugged.

"If you want to put it like this, I don't mind." He then turned around and started walking away slowly. "You can go if you want my old friend; I won't stop you. Or you can follow me to a more pleasant room to continue our chatting."

Jiraya narrowed his eyes, threw a glance at Kabuto who was still standing behind him with a blank expression on his face but then followed his old team mate with a sigh. He already knew that he would regret this.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, Itachi was still sitting on the chair, gazing outside, watching the villagers who by now were continuing living their life like nothing had happened.

"Damn it, Itachi! What is the meaning of this?! Untie me!" his brother hissed with only a slight trace of fear in his voice, but mainly he was angry and furious. Sighing Itachi turned around and looked into the dark narrowed hateful eyes of his younger brother.

"I am sorry Sasuke, but the current situation is more important than our little… fight." Sasuke only snorted.

"What shall this mean? What current situation?" He then frowned, remembering the weird design of the moon. "Does it have anything to do with the moon?" His brother nodded as an answer.

"Someone threw the world we know into a genjutsu and is currently controlling everyone's action. We're exceptions, probably because of our own Sharingan." But regardless of who had casted the illusion, they already would be on their trail by now.

"Does this mean that there are other Uchiha alive? I thought you killed them all!" he hissed.

"No, there are probably two left. Madara who actually died but was brought back to life and someone called Obito who had spied along the Akatsuki for some time, controlling the strings in the background." He paused for a moment, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the intense hateful stare of his beloved brother who he only wanted to protect. But if he wanted to do so, he had to save him from Madara and Obito. They had to work together. And this meant one thing…

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something important" he started not really sure how to say it.

His brother narrowed his eyes on him. "Say it then. It's not like I can move away anyway" he snapped and it actually made Itachi smile just slightly though the smile was gone in the next moment.

"There is something about our clan you have to know…" And he told him everything.

* * *

Naruto was standing at the entrance of a cave, staring outside into sky with a frown. After Rachel had sent him away he had run until he had come across this cave. Since then he hadn't left it except for catching some fishes earlier in a nearby river and collecting wood for the fire which was currently projecting dark dancing shadows on the cave walls behind him.

Gritting his teeth in anger he balled his hands into fists. He hated it. He hated it to run away and hide while everyone else was in danger. He hated it not knowing what was going on out there, especially in Konoha. The worries sickened him! What was with Sakura, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Iruka, and all of his other friends? How was Jiraya doing in the hospital? What happened with Rachel and the anbu?

Dammit, he had to do something! He couldn't just stand here around!

He only took one step forward when the voice of the demon fox stopped him.

**"You're not really that dumb to go out there now, are you?"**

Glaring he turned to the cage. "What else am I supposed to do?! My friends are out there! I have to go to help them!"

**"You're helping them mostly when you stay still and not letting yourself being caught. Even you should have realized by now that it'll be over as soon as Madara get you. The genjutsu isn't as strong as it's supposed to be so your friends will be able to resist it. You on the other hand are terrible with handling genjutsu; you'll dance like a doll as soon as you'll expose yourself."** Naruto gritted his teeth. Of course he knew that the fox was right.

"So then I just should stay here doing nothing?!" he yelled angrily.

**"You should wait for the right moment and strike then."**

"Why are you even so helpful all of a sudden?"

**"I already have explained it to you during our fight with Madara. I hate him more than anybody else and truth to be told that cage is better than being sealed away."**

"So the enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh?"

**"Something like that, yes."** They were silent for a few more moments when something flashed through Naruto's brain.

"Hey, Rachel had said that your name is Kurama, is that right?"

Silence but then the fox grunted.

"Wow, I never thought about you having a name!"

Kurama growled and narrowed his eyes at the boy. **"Well I have one."**

They were silent again and Naruto tried to break the awkward moment with asking "When do you think will be the right moment to strike?"

**"I don't know kid. But until then I also can take a nap. I'm tired." **With that he closed his eyes, placing his head on his paws and making himself comfortable as good as possible.

Naruto sighed and once again looked outside before stepping back into the cave.

"Kurama" he mumbled while sitting down at the fire place making the fox crack an eye open curiously. Naruto leaned back against the cave wall, with a small smile on his lips. Maybe, after years of hatred and distrust, the time had come for Jinchuriki and biju to team up. And somehow Naruto liked the idea of it.

* * *

"You're lying! There's no way that this could be true!" Although Itachi could see slight waver in his brother's eyes, the young Uchiha still looked at him in hatred. "Do you really think I would believe this shit?! You're a murder! You killed my parents! I will never forgive you no matter what crap you're trying to convince me to!"

Itachi closed shortly his eyes, sighing. There was only one other way how he could hopefully convince Sasuke, but this would mean that he had to set a high amount of chakra free which would lead Madara on their trail immediately. But there was no other way…

He reopened his eyes, locking them with Sasuke's, and showed his brother all his memories: The time before the massacre, the last words of their parents, his entry in Akatsuki as a spy, the arrival of the girl from the other world, their battle, and when he carried his unconscious brother into this village.

Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed, breathing heavily. "No…" he mumbled but sounded the opposite of convincing.

"I'm sorry that I never showed you all of this before and that I threw you into darkness and hatred. Maybe I shouldn't have lied to you the whole time, maybe you could have changed our father's mind" Itachi said softly and cut through the bindings of his little brother's wrists. Sasuke only stared into space, trembling slightly, his eyes widened, and sweat collecting on his forehead.

"If you want to kill me now, do it but if even a little part of you starts believing me, follow me. We can't stay here."

Sasuke looked up only to stare at him, shock clearly written in his eyes. For a moment Itachi thought he would be frozen on the spot and he had to carry him outside but then his brother stood up and grabbed his sword with slightly shaking hands. Without looking at his sibling he said through gritted teeth, trying to hide the tremble in his voice: "Just to make it clear, I still don't believe you completely. I'll come with you but you will give me some answers later." Itachi nodded and together they headed out of the door through the hallways and out of the motel, Sasuke's head spinning with the images of his own and Itachi's memories and dozens of questions.

They hid their chakra signatures, pulled their hoodies into their faces and walked in a normal pace but people still turned to them, frowning at them. The walk to the gate of the village seemed to take forever but when they almost had reached it two guards stepped in their way.

"Stop, strangers! Show yourself, who are you?" Sasuke lifted his head up, glaring at the guard with his Sharingan activated and his sword in his hand. Itachi sighed when the guard gasped and gripped his own weapon. In the blink of an eye they were surrounded by armed men.

"In the name of Lord Madara, surrender, you traitors!" the guard in front of them said.

"Sasuke, don't kill them. This is Madara's work, it's not their fault" Itachi said calmly. At least they knew now who the caster of the genjutsu was…

"Hn" his brother only said and charged at the men in front of them, knocking them to the ground. Together, side by side, they ran out of the village and into the nearby forest, followed by the civilians.

* * *

A projection of Madara appeared at the gate of the small civilian village just as the few men that had headed out to catch the intruders returned.

"Lord Madara!" the guard said surprised and bowed deeply before his leader, his king, his god, as did everyone else.

"They did escape, didn't they?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Lord Madara. We weren't able to catch them. Please forgive us."

"Hn. It doesn't matter. This world is in my hand and soon I will control everything smoothly. There is no place for them to hide or to run to. Sooner or later I will catch them and then they will either cooperate or die."

* * *

**That was one long chapter... Hope you liked it!  
**

**Please review, critic is also welcomed as long as it's no flaming.**


	4. Chapter 4: Danzo's interference

**Sorry that it took some time to update. I started watching Bleach and now I'm totally into that anime…**

**Anyway, a slight warning: The last scene in that chapter is rather… unappetizing, so I recommend to not read it while eating ;)**

**Like every time, thanks to the people who reviewed, followed and favored.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Danzo's interference**

The projection of Madara walked through Suna like he owned this village… well, practically he _did_ own it. The people he crossed, civilians and shinobi, bowed respectfully to him when he came across them. He knew that the Kazekage, a young brat and the former Jinchuriki of the one tails, already knew that he was here and was probably awaiting him. And if not Madara didn't care.

He had decided that he wouldn't control the Kages as far as they were cooperative. The Leaf and Mist were already bowing down to him, the Cloud and especially their Raikage were still resisting so he had to put more pressure on them to bring them to heel. Apparently the Jinchuriki of the former eight tails who Madara had killed was that man's brother.

In the same time while he was walking through the sandy streets another projection of him was about to visit the Tschuchikage as well as the feudal lords of the five great nations.

In front of the gates to the Kazekage tower two ninjas were already awaiting him. The girl was blond, wore a black dress and had a fan strapped on her back. The boy had a black hoodie, purple paint on his face and a mummy-like-thing on his back. The Kazekage's siblings, he thought, remembering what that civilian brat had told him. He could feel that their ability to resist his genjutsu was very small, that was the reason why they immediately bowed their heads once he arrived.

"Lord Madara, the Kazekage is already awaiting you" the girl said politely and respectfully.

"Hn" he only said and they lead them into the tower. They were completely under his control; he surely could use this fact for his advantages.

The Kazekage was standing in front of the window, looking outside, when his siblings and Madara entered though he turned around before the door had closed again. His hair was red, his eyes blue and black outlined, and the kanji for love was placed on his forehead. He was young indeed.

"I presume that you're the one who is in control of the genjutsu shining down from the moon, correct?" he asked in a calm voice. Madara only nodded with a slight smirk. Opposite to the Hokage woman that boy didn't show any emotion, nor fear or anger.

"Then what can I do for you?"

"You should have noticed by now that I can control every living being in this new world, in my world. However, I don't want to waste any chakra so I ask you friendly to do as I say. In return I will keep your village and its villagers safe and give them freedom." Gaara hesitated but in fact he already knew what his answer would be. He became the new Kazekage to protect his village and its citizens. He could tell from the force that came down from the moon that this man had indeed the power to bend everyone to his will… he already had seen it with his siblings and the council.

With a sigh Gaara nodded. "Fine, but I ask you to release my siblings as well." Madara smirked.

"Why should I do that? I heard that you're very fund with the nine tails Jinchuriki who I'm still searching. Your siblings will keep an eye on you for me and take care that you don't do anything foolish which would only result in your sand village being crushed."

Gaara slightly narrowed his eyes. But he was glad to hear that Naruto was still free and on the run. At least there was one good message.

"Is there something else you want to discuss, Lord Madara, because I have work to do" the red haired said coldly, emphasizing the word _lord_.

Madara only smirked wider. "No, that was everything for now. I look forward working together with you, Kazekage." He then turned around and left the office. The siblings, his new spies, accompanied him to the exit while he told them exactly what they had to do.

* * *

Madara led me through the halls and into a bedroom. Inside was a huge double bed with wooden decorated bed posts, an antique looking table and armoire, dark red curtains, a black carpet and a second door.

I had to say: That was an awesome bedroom. Madara was really enjoying his new positions as a ruler. But why did he bring me here? Scenes of rape, blood and torture popped in my head and for a moment I was frozen by fear, not daring to turn around, afraid that he would see the horror in my eyes.

I heard the door closing behind the Uchiha. Suddenly the pressure of the genjutsu was gone. First I was confused and didn't understand what was going on but then my slow brain understood that he lifted his control of me: I was supposed to be free; free to think, free to act.

I turned around to face him, not even trying to hide the nervousness, fear and confusion. Madara stood in front of the closed door, his arms crossed in front of his chest, studying my slightly trembling form since I wasn't able to make the horrifying pictures leave my mind. He was apparently waiting for a reaction from me so I took a stumbling step backward to bring some space between us and asked quietly: "What is going on here?" I actually meant the reason why he dragged me into his bedroom but he understood it in another way.

"What do you think?" An evil smirk played around his lips, making me shiver. "I can't understand why anyone thought you could stop me. In the end you were only a mere weak useless civilian brat and I won. This world is now under my control and no one can stop it."

"Then why am I still here when I'm so fucking useless?!" I hissed. I didn't know what happened but suddenly the fear had disappeared and all I felt was anger. I mean I had enough of hearing how useless I was since I had landed in this world, but still everyone wants to keep me alive because of I know everything. So what the hell?! I glared at the slightly surprised man who only raised an eyebrow at my outburst.

"Even though you are weak you still possess important information which I need. You'll tell me what I want to know and be my own personal little servant. That's why I let you live for now."

"I won't tell you anything and I will especially not be your servant!" Madara only laughed about it.

"Dear, you already told me a lot and I'll make sure that you will tell me everything else you know" he said smirking making me growl.

"Then why am I speaking freely to you now? Why not controlling me 24 hours a day?" I asked. Blame my headache that I was so pissed off and angry.

He shrugged. "It's more fun" he simply said. "I have to manage some things… You stay in this room. Be a good assistant and I won't have to control you that much."

"You didn't get Naruto yet, did you?" I asked as he already had turned around and had touched the door knob but halted when he heard me. "Is your genjutsu weaker than you hoped it would be? Can't you control anybody?"

"That shouldn't bother you. Even if I can't control anybody yet, there's no escaping for those who try to stand against me. There's no place they could run to. Sooner or later I will catch even the last remaining Jinchuriki and then this world will be fully under my control."

"You're wrong" I growled. "Naruto will beat you senseless and shatter your stupid genjutsu into pieces!"

Madara threw his head back and laughed with his back still turned to me and his hand touching the knob. "If you're fool enough to believe this, go on. But you're only making yourself wrong hopes" he said still chuckling and left the room, leaving me behind.

Breathing heavily and somehow frozen on the spot I glared at the closed door. In a fit of rage I slammed my fist against the wall, only to hurt myself in the process of course.

Damn it, why was I so weak?! Even though I was immune against Madara's control I couldn't do anything. If I took one wrong step he would kill me in the instant! I was weak, I was helpless and I was completely at his mercy though I doubted that he even had such a thing like mercy.

Dammit, dammit, dammit!

What should I do? What could I do?! Nothing much in my condition, I guess. I could only eavesdrop and try to find out a way how to possibly beat him and to hope that Naruto wouldn't be caught.

Groaning I walked over to the bed and sat down. Suddenly I felt so tired and exhausted. The mattress was really soft.

With a sigh I kicked my shoes from my feet and lay down on the bed, closing my eyes and drifting off into a short light sleep.

* * *

Startled I woke up. When I realized that everything had been real I turned around with a groan and hid my face in the pillow. At this moment I really just wanted to fall asleep again so that I could escape that Hell for a few more moments.

**"Stand up. **Lord Madara wants to see you" I shrieked and sat up straight, causing my head to spin. Zetsu was standing at the end of the bed, looking at me with his yellow eyes. I stared back at him.

"Pervert!" I finally screamed and scrambled back. The white half chuckled while the dark side growled.

**"Come now."**

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked angrily, standing up.

"Who knows…" he mused making me fume.

I followed him to the office that once had belonged Tsunade and was now filled with Madara's evil arrogant presence.

He barely turned his head to look at me as he was gazing outside the big window.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, more like grumbled.

"Hn. Why so down?" he asked with a small smirk, finally turning to me. I glared at him.

"Do you finally start to see how unwinnable this senseless fight is for you? You should surrender little girl" he said stepping closer to me, raising his hand. I flinched and wanted to step back but he stopped me by grabbing my arm with his other hand. He touched my cheek, his fingers brushing over my skin. I started shaking, balling my hands into fists, holding my breath. He leaned into me and whispered into my ear: "There's no hope for you left."

I gritted my teeth. "You're wrong" I whispered. He only laughed.

"Who do you think will come and save you? That Jinchuriki brat? I will sense it the moment someone will even come close to this village." Not if the person would come through a portal, I thought, an image of Chloe flashing through my mind. She should know by now what had happened. She could kill Madara.

The Uchiha seemed to read my thought because he suddenly said: "You don't know it yet, do you?" I looked up at him, frowning in confusion. What did he mean? His smirk only widened. "If you still believe in this Guardian woman I have to disappoint you. She won't come. She's dead."

My eyes widened. What?

"You're lying" I whispered narrowing my eyes at him, searching for a lie in his dark eyes.

"No. Both she and the other Guardian, Eve, defeated each other in battle."

I didn't know why but I believed him. I bit on my bottom lip, my body started to tremble.

No…

I felt tears threatening to form in my eyes.

"I told you that it's over" he said with an icy cold voice and then I felt once again the genjutsu trying to control me.

"I want you to tell me about the shinobi you know who're currently living in Konoha, their techniques and if they could be a danger or not" he instructed, walking back to sit down on his chair while I stood.

I tried to push the shocking news about Chloe's death away, suppressing the tears. I had to deceive Madara, had to make him think that I was manipulated like everyone else. I couldn't have him find out about my immunity.

* * *

It was already dark outside, I was still tired despite of my nap earlier and my stomach was grumbling. But I couldn't react to neither of these facts; instead I was still standing in the office, telling Madara about the Konoha shinobi. I tried to give him as little information as possible and only the harmless facts. It didn't help either that this annoying voice in my head screamed in my head the whole time, wanting me to tell him the right answers. I already had a big headache.

Suddenly the door opened and none other than Danzo entered.

"What is the meaning of all this?" he demanded to know. Madara looked at him slightly surprised and I knew that he wasn't supposed to speak like this.

"Who are you?" he asked and his cold voice sent shivers down my spine. Danzo though looked unimpressed.

"I gave you a question first, Uchiha." Madara raised an eyebrow and looked at me in question. This time though I didn't even try to say something different because I couldn't care less about Danzo.

"He has the Sharingan of Shisui, a very powerful one, in his right eye and other Sharingan in his bandaged arm." The next thing happened so fast I only saw that Madara wasn't in his seat anymore, Danzo suddenly stumbled back and blood was spilled.

Shocked I realized that Madara just had cut through the arm of Danzo which lay now on the ground while the blood from the fresh wound spilled onto the floor. Madara stepped closer to Danzo who obviously struggled against the control. The Uchiha raised his hand and ripped the bandages away from Danzo's face, revealing the Sharingan. I knew what was about to come. Still I couldn't do anything than staring, too horrified to move.

The noise when Madara's fingers forced their way into the eye of the root leader was indescribable terrible. Danzo screamed, he tried to step back but Madara stopped him by gripping his shoulder with his right hand while his left one ripped out the eyeball containing the Sharingan. Blood soaked out of the now empty eye socket and the arm stump.

I felt the force of the genjutsu increasing.

"Now, who are you?" the Uchiha asked again.

This time though Danzo answered almost immediately. "Danzo Shimura." He stared dully at Madara through his left eye while his right eye socket was empty, dark and blood filled.

"What position in Konoha do you have?"

"I'm the leader of the Root, a special group of anbu who are subordinated to me and only follow my orders but I will gladly put them under your command, Lord Madara."

"Hn. Good. You can leave now." Danzo bowed and left, still bleeding from the wounds, leaving a trace of crimson droplets on his way out. Madara sighed and looked down at his red sparkled clothes. His left hand was closed. Blood and another substance from the eye were leaking through his closed fingers, streaming down his hand.

I was too shocked to even react.

Without a word Madara left with the eyeball in his left hand and the cut arm in his right.

I just felt so sick in my stomach. I felt the urge to throw up, the smell of blood made me gag.

Quickly I hurried back into my room with my hands pressed against my mouth, shaking and wide eyed, the images of spilling blood, an empty eye socket and a cut arm not leaving my mind.

As soon as I closed the door behind me the pressure left me as he had stopped his influence on my mind. Luckily there was a small bathroom connected to the bedroom. I ran into it and bent over the toilet, choking and gagging but because of my empty stomach nothing but gall came out.

I was shaking so terribly, kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, sweat making my clothes stick on my skin and tears streaming down my face. Finally I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**I don't like Danzo, so it wasn't a hard decission to make him lose his Sharingan and suffer. He deserves it. But now Madara has control over the root... **

**Next chapter Kakashi tries to flee out of Konoha.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja

**I know it had been a long time, I'm so so so sorry! I already had written most of the chapter pretty early but it took like forever to write the last part. I will explain why in the end. Here's now finally the next chapter!**

**Thank you all for your patience.**

**Chapter 5: Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja**

I must have passed out after some time because when I regained consciousness again I was curled up in a ball on the cold floor of the bathroom. My cheeks were covered with salty tears, I had a disgusting taste in my mouth and my head was still pondering even if only slightly.

I fought my body into a sitting position and after that tried to stand up with shaking hands and using the wall as support. Stumbling to the sink I tried to wash that taste out of my mouth and splattered some water in my face.

Tired and exhausted like hell I walked back into the bedroom and lay down into the bed. It didn't take long and my stomach started grumbling despite of that horrifying scene still flashing through my mind.

Someone knocked on the door. I blinked, stopped from massaging my temples in hope of easing the pain from the increasing headache and called the person in. It was Shizune with a tray of food in her hands. She bowed slightly and placed the tray on the table.

"I hope I don't disturb you but Lord Madara told me to bring you some food" she said with a smile.

I nodded. "Thank you" I mumbled but I didn't dare to stand up, fearing I would fall down again. Shizune was clearly under control. Her voice was so… obeying and light, it made me grimace in disgust. She was acting like a doll.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've got a slight headache" I answered with closed eyes. And a disgusting scene carved in my brain, I thought.

"Oh, let me help you" she said with too much happiness and sweetness in her voice. But I nodded. Shizune was a medic after all.

She put her fingers on either side of my head and I felt the warmth of her chakra. Only a few seconds after, the headache was gone.

"Thank you Shizune" I said smiling in relief and walked to the tray with the food.

"No problem" she said with a big smile. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" I shook my head, already starting to stuff the food in my mouth and she bowed and left the room.

Damn, I was so lucky that I was immune and not being turned into such a puppet.

That brought me again back to the question: Why was I immune?

During the day a theory had risen in my head. Chloe had told me once that her powers were much stronger than those of a ninja, including Madara. I was thinking back to the one day, right after I had tried and failed to warn Suna about Akatsuki's approach. Chloe had got me out and brought me to Konoha where I had talked with Tsunade. But before, as we had been standing in front of the Hokage tower, she had given me some of her magic and had said something like "I hope that you will never need this". What if back then she had given me the ability to fight off genjutsu, as a kind of back-up plan? That would explain why only I, a weakling with none other ability, was immune against it.

So Chloe had given me my trump card against Madara. I smiled.

Thank you, Chloe. I won't let it go to waste.

* * *

Kisame closed the door and Kakuzu quickly put a sound proof jutsu on the room, along with several seals that would prevent anyone, even Zetsu, from eavesdropping.

"This is all just shit!" Deidara yelled angrily, hitting the wall with his fist, creating a crack. "Why do we bend down to that crappy Uchiha? We should blast him to hell instead, un!"

"Be quiet brat" Sasori growled, sitting down on the only bed. They had entered this abandoned apartment unseen to discuss their further steps. "No one of us is happy about it."

"Yeah even if it sounds great having your will carried out immediately, it's just not the fucking same" Hidan said frowning and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his bare chest. "I want the people to fucking scream and not bow down to me! How should I please Lord Jashin with that?"

"What are we waiting for then?" Deidara growled and pulled one of his bombs out. "Let's blast that asshole to hell, un!"

"Don't be more stupid than you already are" Sasori said with a sigh. "For now we're saved from the genjutsu because Madara thinks we're loyal to him but as soon as he even gets suspicious he'll control us too. We have to work carefully."

"Ah fuck this! Why can't we just go in there and kill that motherfucker?!" Hidan yelled gripping his scythe as he was already thirsting for a fight.

"I don't think that this would be easy, even for us" Kisame said frowning. "That genjutsu is strong; it's giving me goose pumps ever since the very first second. Even Itachi and Leader are currently hiding from him."

"We can't risk anything. Let's pretend to work for him now and when the right moment comes, we'll act" Kakuzu said.

Kisame threw him an interested look. "Why are you even fond of this idea, Kakuzu? After all Madara is paying us, shouldn't you be happy?"

Kakuzu growled. "This world is faked so the money and ecology is it too. Money isn't worth anything in here."

"You and your damn money" Hidan grumbled.

"It's decided then" the puppeteer said, standing up. "We'll keep this up until the right opportunity comes." The others nodded except for Deidara who was creating one bomb after another, imagining them exploding in the face of that Uchiha.

"Brat" Sasori said with dangerous tone, making Deidara look up with a frown. "I only repeat what I told you before we arrived in Konoha: Screw this up and I will test every single one of my poisons at you, am I clear?" Hidan snickered at the lecturing tone but the blond nodded with a glare and gritted teeth, shoving his bombs back into his pocket.

"Good, then let's fucking go. I need to slaughter something" Hidan said. They removed the jutsu and the seals and left the building.

* * *

Madara was working in his self-claimed office when Zetsu appeared. "Lord Madara, there is trouble." Frowning, the Uchiha looked up. "Someone is currently leaving the village but the person doesn't seem to be under your genjutsu. **His name is Kakashi Hatake.**"

"Why is he able to resist my genjutsu?"

"Well, a cause could be that he's in the possession of a Sharingan" Zetsu said. Madara just stared at him, anger rising.

"And why didn't you tell me that earlier?" he snapped fighting back the urge to break that plant's neck.

"**We thought the girl has told you about him already.** So I presume she didn't?"

"No" he growled and stood up, rushing to the door. Madara didn't know if he should be angered about the fact that someone was resisting him right under his nose while everybody around him was so incompetent, or if he should be anticipated to soon have one more Sharingan in his collection. However, that foolish ninja who was currently trying to break through wouldn't get away.

Madara let his influence work and sent out some people to stop him. The best thing about it was that he had control about everyone in this pathetic village. He wondered what would happen if that Kakashi was to be forced to fight against his comrades. Madara smirked. No one was about to get away from him.

* * *

Kakashi had made it outside Konoha and into the forest. So far so good, though he was sure that Madara knew about his escape by now. He had to hurry.

He didn't make it far when a kunai swished past him, missing him only by inches.

Kakashi stopped and whirled around, kunai in his hand and his Sharingan activated.

In front of him Guy and Genma were standing. Someone landed behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ebisu pointing a kunai at him.

"Kakashi Hatake, on Lord Madara's orders you have to return to Konoha immediately!" the ninja with the sun glasses yelled.

"Ebisu, Guy, Genma..." he said, knowing that all three of them were controlled by the genjutsu. He himself could feel the pressure increasing, making sweat drops appearing on his skin. He had to hurry though it wouldn't be easy to get pass his former comrades, especially since they all looked like they were ready to kill him but he couldn't hurt them.

The copy ninja sighed and closed for a short moment his eyes. "I'm sorry" he said and then threw the kunai at Ebisu, using his short distraction to jump into the trees.

"After him!" he heard Guy yelling. "Don't let the traitor escape!"

He dashed through the trees, his pursuer tight on his heels. He had to get rid of them or he wouldn't be able to escape at all.

Kakshi threw some kunais with explosive tags into the tree trunks and made them explode the moment the others crossed them. It didn't work though and Guy only sped up, getting closer until Kakashi had to duck under a kick of the taijutsu expert. They had a wild sparing of taijutsu kicks and punches in the middle of the air, Kakashi tried to get Guy into a genjutsu but because of all their rival games Guy could fight without having to look at him.

The copy ninja jumped onto the ground and the kunais thrown by Ebisu missed him only by inches. On the forest floor Genma was already waiting for him, battling him fiercely. However, he made the mistake to look up and a second later sunk unconscious to the ground.

Kakashi kept running with his two chasers still on his heels. Making quick hand signs he created the Hiding in Mist technique he had copied once from Zabuza, hoping he could escape in the mist by masking his chakra.

"Damn, where did that traitor go? Can you sense him Ebisu?"

There was a moment of silence. "Yes. This way."

They found Kakashi quickly and impaled his body with kunai and shuriken. However, it was only a clone and a blink of an eye later Ebisu was pulled into the ground and was now stuck in the earth.

"You won't get away!" Guy yelled when Kakashi appeared on the surface. "Dynamic entry!" Kakashi was kicked in the chest and flew into a tree.

"Haha, not even the great Kakashi can withstand the power of youth!" he exclaimed, smirking.

Kakashi stood back up, already creating signs for another jutsu. "Fire Style, Fireball jutsu" he said and the mass of fire rolled toward Guy who quickly jumped out of the way. But Kakashi had anticipated the move and was already waiting for him, about to punch him onto the ground but Guy was only smirking, dodged his attack and rammed a kunai into his flesh. The log fell onto the ground; Kakashi appeared behind his rivalry friend and knocked him out. Panting heavily the copy ninja landed on the floor. This fight took too long, he had to get out!

Kakashi only had taken four steps when a figure appeared in front of him. His eyes went wide in shocking recognition.

"So you're the one with the Sharingan. You seem to know how to use it but your potential will never be as good as one of a true Uchiha. The eye is only wasted with you."

It was more a reflex than a well-thought move when Kakashi threw the kunai at the projection Madara and in the same time dashed away left.

He didn't make it far when the legendary Uchiha appeared next to him. Kakashi could barely avoid a strike to his throat but his shoulder was cut open. Blood splashed onto the ground. The copy ninja breathed heavily and pressed a hand onto the wound. The battle he had against his controlled friends and the constant force of the genjutsu were drawing a lot of energy and chakra out of his body. Even under perfect conditions he doubted that he could have successfully fought against Madara, but now there was no chance of winning.

Madara smirked. "You seem to be an intelligent and smart ninja, Kakashi Hatake so I give you the chance to surrender. I will spare your life and only take your left eye."

Blood war running down his arm, dripping onto the ground and creating a small puddle. His knuckles had turned white because of the hard grip he had on the kunai.

Kakashi knew that he could impossibly win a battle against Madara Uchiha. He knew that this was the end for him. But he also knew that under no circumstances he could allow the Uchiha to get his hands to the Sharingan. The Sharingan, his friend Obito Uchiha had given him during the last moments in his life, a present for his promotion to a jonin. The Sharingan that had witnessed as his own chidori suddenly had impaled and killed his other comrade, Rin Nohara. He hadn't been able to protect either of them even though he had promised Obito to take care of Rin. His power never had been enough to prevent their deaths.

But now he had a new team, team 7. He had taught them the importance of comradeship, something he had realized too late in his own life. He had trained them to be strong shinobi who hopefully, no, who would put an end to this genjutsu.

He had made a lot of friends in Konoha, he had an eternal rival who even after the deaths of his old team had always tried to cheer him up.

He finally understood what his father's motives had been, understood why he had to do what he did and he honored him for doing so.

Kakashi's breathing slowed down. His heart steadied at a normal pace. He raised his hand with the kunai in it.

Goodbye, everyone. This is the end for me.

Kakashi Hatake stabbed through his left eye, destroying the Sharingan and killing himself with it.

The legendary copy ninja of Konoha was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

**I know, sad ending… I've been completly stuck on this last part because for a long time I couldn't decide whether I should let Kakashi die or not or how I should let him die. It should be a heroic death and I hope I managed to do it. Kakashi's one of my absolute favorites so I understand if you hate me now. However, he won't be the only one dying in this story so prepare yourselves.**

**Again, sorry for the long delay but I promise that the next chapter will be updated sooner.**

**Also, the part with the Akatsuki was inspired by goldenlucario1. I hope it explains why the Akatsuki agreed in working with the Uchiha.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fallen Angel

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, favored and followed!**

**Like promised, the next chapters will be updated quicker.**

**Chapter 6: Fallen Angel**

When I had recovered mostly from the headache and the sickening feeling in my stomach I walked to the door. I hadn't thought it would be open but it actually was. Looking up and down the corridor I stepped outside.

The force of the genjutsu was almost completely gone and so I could safely leave without having to worry about what I might tell Madara if he'd catch me strolling around when I actually should have stayed in the room.

For some time I walked aimlessly through the Hokage tower without knowing where the exit was and with a complete lack of orientation. I was sure that I was running in circles. However, after what felt like hours I finally reached the doors leading to the streets of Konoha and I stepped out into the early cool day. I had no idea of what I should do now. If Madara didn't know yet that I wasn't in the room anymore, he would notice it soon. There wasn't anyone I could contact because I didn't know if there was someone who was able to resist the genjutsu.

I was all on my own.

Maybe I should try to escape from Konoha though I highly doubted that it would work. Suddenly I saw a little crow gathering at my left side. I frowned and stepped closer. The first thing I noticed was that the people – mostly ninjas – all had an expression of complete shock, anger or sadness on their pale faces. They were definitely not puppets in the moment, most likely because the Sharingan moon wasn't shining down that strongly anymore.

I got closer to the crowd and pushed through the people. I recognized some of them from the anime. Then I saw what they were all staring at. My eyes widened in shock.

No…

There hung the ripped blue mask that evidently belonged to none other than Kakashi Hatake. The blue fabric was covered in dried red blood.

Next to the staff to which the mask was attached to was a sing. It was in Japanese, I couldn't read it – although I could understand everyone I couldn't read the signs. But it wasn't important as I had a good idea about what was standing on the sign. Next to me Guy nearly collapsed from desperation.

"If we wouldn't have stopped him, Kakashi would have made it! We stopped him from escaping! If we wouldn't have interfered, he would still live and be save now!"

"That bastard will pay for using us for murdering one of our comrades" I heard Ebisu say while Kotetsu and Izumo supported Guy who was about to break down.

"That's unforgivable!"

"We should use this opportunity and avenge Kakashi in killing that Uchiha bastard!"

"No, he will expect it now that he doesn't control us anymore" Asuma said frowning. "We will play right into his hand and end up just like Kakashi."

"What do you think we should do then?" Kurenai asked him. Asuma shrugged, illuminating one of his cigarettes. He looked surprisingly calm on the surface but I could see the hardness in his eyes.

"We should wait for the right opportunity to come. That's all we can do for now."

I was still staring at the bloody mask while listening to their conversation. Everything felt so hopeless. Even if they weren't controlled by Madara he was still winning. Wasn't there anything we could do?

Suddenly I felt his powerful, evil, suffocating chakra coming closer. I didn't need to turn around to know that Madara was approaching us. I heard Guy yelling and cursing while his friends tried to hold him back while pulling him away. Madara looked like he couldn't care less. He stepped to my side, gazing at the sign and the mask of his defeated enemy.

"Come" he finally said and turned to the entrance of the Hokage building. For a moment I closed my eyes, took a deep breath to calm down, bit my lips to prevent myself from yelling, and balled my hands to fists to suppress the urge to beat his arrogant face. I followed him inside and into the office that should belong to Tsunade.

During the day Madara didn't say one word to the murder of Kakashi. Instead he let us have our consciousness to make the pain of loss, helplessness, defeat and powerlessness even worse. However, I knew that if we wanted to win against him we needed to know how exactly the genjutsu was working so that we could avoid it.

* * *

The next few days I experimented to find out more about Madara's genjutsu. Apparently the current illusion that was placed on the moon was only infecting the civilians, lower ninjas and those who completely sucked at genjutsu although I had no clue how to explain that Naruto was still able to hide from Madara then. So the better you are in chakra control and thus in genjutsu, the easier it could be to break free and the more chakra Madara had to put into the genjutsu to control special people, that's why he made a deal with the Kages and cut out Danzo's Sharingans to control them easier without wasting so much extra chakra. There were several strong ninjas who were still escaping Madara's grasp like Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato, Konan, and maybe Jiraya, Orochimaru, Kabuto and their minions. Madara had implanted their names and physical characteristics into the minds of the easy-to-control-people who would inform him via mind-message right away if anyone should see them. Also, Madara was mostly the whole time inside the Hokage tower, ruling his empire from there, but he could send his projections that had the same abilities like him to all places in the world at all time. That's how he informed all the Kages in such a short time and was able to confront Kakashi that quickly. So if anyone should find one of the run-aways he could appear on that spot almost in an instant to catch this person and to draw him or her into his illusion.

I was only controlled when he wanted important information out of me like possible insurgents. Of course I lied as much as possible without getting suspicious. Apparently he hadn't looked into the bingo book or person files yet but rather asked me about it. Luckily, or else I would have been screwed by now. I didn't know why he was sometimes lifting the genjutsu off me and he didn't tell me the reason when I was asking him but I think it was amusement because he was always looking at me with that damn victorious smirk when I was free to act. After all I was sent to this world to stop him and failed and I think he just wanted to rub it under my nose as often as he could.

Once I had let his genjutsu taking over me, just to experience how it felt but only when it had been clear that he wanted to know minor things and I wouldn't rant anything out while I was controlled by him. Anyway, after he had released me it had felt like I had woken up from a dream. I was still remembering bits and pieces about what had happened but it was all fuzzy and unclear. And it was scary because I really couldn't have done anything against it and didn't even know that I was being controlled!

However, Madara didn't always want to draw me into this kind of a genjutsu where I completely became his puppet. Sometimes it was weaker and he only used it to get one or two info out of me, or to make me do special things like going to my room, bringing him something he wanted or leaving the office. Then it almost felt like being controlled by Sasori's chakra strings; I was conscious, I was clearly aware of what was happening but I couldn't do anything against it and had to follow his orders.

Another thing was that the genjutsu was stronger when the moon was completely visible. That was mostly the case but not always. Sometimes, though it didn't happen that often, it was hidden behind clouds or appeared to be weaker or even vanished for short times. If we wanted to strike, we had to do it in such a moment.

One of my personal being-immune problems was that I constantly had a headache. It was a small price considering the power it gave me but it still sucked. Once I had snuck into the hospital and got me some aspirin but the medicine didn't always help. Sometimes it became really hard to concentrate in order to make Madara believe that I was under his influence. To do so I had to control my facial expression perfectly. It had to be blank; I wasn't allowed to show pain, angst, fear or happiness. It wasn't always working but luckily it seemed like Madara was so sure that I was one of his minions that he didn't even notice it when my blank expression slipped. His arrogance was keeping him from noticing that something was off about me and I was really glad about it. Otherwise I already would have been screwed.

* * *

They were still walking in the open field when the moon broke through the clouds. Wide-eyed they looked up at the red silhouette.

"Damn" Nagato cursed, grabbed Konan's hand and dragged her with him toward the forest that wasn't that far away anymore, but for them it was like an eternity.

Suddenly Konan dug her heels in the ground and forced them to stop.

"Konan, we have to move on! It's not that far anymore!" he called out, turning to his friend. The blue haired woman held her head in pain, gasping for air.

"Shit" he mumbled and continued dragging her with him, making her stumble but he didn't let go of her. He himself could feel the power of the Sharingan, but he was slightly protected from it by his Rinnegan and its powers, Konan though wasn't.

"Nagato…" she breathed out and he turned just in time to dodge the kunai she swung at him.

"He knows already that we are here, it's like he can read my mind" she pressed out, paper sheets loosening from her body and flying around her. "He wants you dead… Nagato…"

He dodged the paper shurikens, jumping backwards. "No, Konan! Fight him! I know you're strong enough. Come on, we can still make it, the forest isn't that much far away anymore!"

"I-I can't. He's too strong. Nagato… please run. Run into the forest, I'll fight him off."

"No! I won't leave you!" He had promised Yahiko, had promised him that he would take care of her. He couldn't lose her now. He couldn't lose another friend.

"He's coming" she whispered. Wings appeared on her back and she flew straight toward him, her expression changing between sorrow and blank. Cursing he pushed her away with Almighty Push.

"Nagato, please leave. You're the bridge to peace; I was just the pillar supporting you. You have to make it; you can bring the world real peace. Please…"

It hurt him by only looking in her face, in her sad amber eyes. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked at him pleadingly while more papers loosened from her body.

"I don't want to fight you… I don't want him making me hurt you… Please Nagato… I'll be okay, just finish what you've started. Do it for me..."

Nagato was torn. He knew that Konan was right but alone the thought of leaving her behind gave him unbearable pain.

The force of the genjutsu became more and more suffocating.

"I'm sorry Konan" he finally mumbled, already regretting the decision. "I promise you that I'll come back."

"Almighty Push" he said and without a second look at his long comrade and dear friend he turned and ran straight to the trees, where he hopefully would be covered from the bright light of the moon.

* * *

With the little control she had left Konan picked up one of the paper shuriken that were floating around her, ready to be thrown into Nagato's direction, and slammed it into her chest. Gasping from the pain she watched as the paper turned red from her blood, red as the moon.

Stumbling a step forward she already felt the power leaving her body. The shuriken turned back into a normal paper sheet and sailed to the wet ground. A puddle of blood formed underneath her and her knees hit the dirt as she collapsed. With a smile she looked to where Nagato had run to. He would make it.

"You're stronger than I thought, woman." The dark voice made her wince slightly. Weakly she looked up, right into the demonic emotionless red eyes of Madara.

"You won't get your hands on him" she whispered with a small smile on her lips.

"He can't hide from me forever. Some time I will get him, and his eyes. The question though is what shall I do with you, paper woman?" He muttered to himself, looking at her with tilted head.

"Kill me" she mumbled, pressing her hand on the deep wound in her belly.

She felt the cold metal of his sword pressing against her throat. One last time she looked up at the cloudy dark sky of the Rain Country and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Yes, the story is now moving into a very tragic/bloody/angsty direction where the good guys won't always win and Madara demonstrates his power.**

**Please review!**


End file.
